The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area of interest in communications deals with the effective management of pseudowires in a network environment. Typically, the utilization of pseudowires can consume significant system resources, and it often entails significant management oversight. In addition, network traffic steering is commonly neglected, as network elements (e.g., routers) are commonly provisioned in an arbitrary manner, which can unnecessarily test their capacities. As a general proposition, managing the use of pseudowires, without sacrificing performance, presents a significant challenge to equipment vendors, network operators, and system designers alike.